There Were Seven
by Ashleyxx
Summary: Seven Weasleys, seven sins. The were deadly, all in their own way. One shot. I watche something about the seven deadly sins, and this popped up in my head. Not to be taken seriously, but I think its worth a read! : please r


There were seven .

Gluttony - Ron Weasley

He couldn't help himself. It was as if he was overpowered by his senses and he gorged, feeling an immense satisfaction at the sick feeling in his stomach. Heaving, he paused for a moment, then continued to push food into his mouth, consumed by the textures and flavours it produced. The house elves continued to provide him with more and he willing took, only briefly pondering the disgust Hermione would have about his treatment towards them. He could feel the food overflowing in his throat, feel his stomach ready to burst and yet he carried on, forcing the feeling of nausea away. However he could only hold it for so long. Soon it erupted within him, and as it ran from his mouth, choking him, he could only think of the space it had left within him for more.

Lust - Ginny Weasley

He consumed her every thought. Her passion for him burned a destructive fire inside her every day and she relished in the pain the flame brought. Desire ran through ever inch of her body, mind and soul, leaving her heart to suffer in its wake. She continually seeked out others to try and diminish the heat, and when they thrust into her with abandon for seconds she felt it cool. Stars would circle her eyes and a wave of contentment would rush over her body. But there was never enough water to put out the fire she felt for him. Almost as soon as it left it would return, flooding her, and returning her to the hell in which her body burns. Passion was a funny thing, and although she knew hers was destroying her, she could not think of a better way to burn.

Pride - Percy Weasley

He loved the way the power made him feel. To him it was a caress that touched every part of his body. His achievements showed the world what a man he was and he felt a surge of respect for himself at this conclusion. He had worked hard to get were he was, betraying his family, leaving everyone who fell behind to rot, and looking at were he was now, he could not regret it. Sure, now he had no family, no friends, but he had power, a list of achievements as big as Hogwarts itself. He truly felt he was the most successful man to have walked this unworthy earth. He had no love for anyone but himself, and though he may not have any love from others he would always have pride in himself.

Envy - Charlie Weasley

He was jealous. Admitting it to himself made it worse but he could no longer stand ignoring this pain. She was beautiful. And she was another's. His brothers. He watched them together, touching, flirting, laughing, always so in love. He could picture himself in his brothers position, and was only envious that his closest sibling had made it there first. During family gatherings he could hear them making love through the old walls of the burrow and he howled inside at his desperate want for her, the only conquest he had ever missed and the only one her would ever truly want. Most said that envy was green, but as far as he could see, it was red.

Wrath - William Weasley

His hate grew in him as their children grew, and smothered him from the inside. He could not help but hate himself for hating her so much, and wished that there was someway he could turn back time and erase the moment in his life when it started. He hated that he had been left a deformed animal, while she at his side shone with beauty and life itself. She was pure and wonderful and that fuelled his hate even more, that she could be as perfect as his imperfections. He hated that under the threat of war, he had pushed himself in to a life he never wanted nor needed. But he found that hating her was much easier than loving her, and after all the years of practise he found it quiet easy to hide underneath the face of love, making sure his anger consumed and destroyed only himself.

Sloth - George Weasley

He could be arsed. And why should he? Hell sometimes he couldn't even be arsed to think. He'd done his time, made his money, who cared if his talents were going to waste, he wanted to spend his life in the greatest way possible, and that involved doing nothing. There were people to take care of him and who were willing to so why should he even make any effort at all. It wasn't harming him or others. He trusted Fred to keep business afloat, he was better at it, so why not just leave it all to him, and enjoy the rest ( as well and the hefty pay packet at the end). Life was so much easier when you let people live it for you.

Greed - Fred Weasley

Wealth was power, and it was always mattered to him the most. Once he had started earning he couldn't stop, and continued to spew out more ideas to produce more profit. He wanted to bathe in the money he had never before in his life had, he wanted it all and he soon realised that being part of a team didn't leave enough for him. His work and earning has started out honest enough, but soon he realised the rewards of manipulation. Selling phoney products, feeding the people his bullshit, and letting them suffer in it once he had gained from them. Soon the act of betrayal didn't seem such a big thing, George could never be arsed looking at the books, or in fact doing any work in general, preferring instead to just reap the rewards, so what did it matter if he took an odd fifty quid for himself here and there. Or a hundred. Five hundred. It wasn't like his brother wasn't rolling in it anyway. But now he had more. Sitting in his private vault, surrounded by his wealth, by his power he couldn't help but feel that betrayal was a small and worthy price to pay.


End file.
